You hurt you own cub
by jacquisup
Summary: I already made a story where Harry was a werewolf but I'm gonna make another. I'm bringing Tracey back but not like Put two twins together. It starts on the full moon where Wormtail gets away and ends the end of the fourth year. Voldemort will return second year.
1. Chapter 1

8/9/19- 8/19/19

Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione were standing there watching Remus turn into a werewolf.

Then heard something while Sirius and James get ready.

"Run! Run!" Sirius said.

"Let's go." Hermione said.

While they did that Hermione, Tracey, Ron, James and Sirius saw Harry throw his shoe at Remus.

"Ahwooo!" Hermione started.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked.

"Saving his life. Ahwoooo!"

"Thanks." Tracey said while Hermione howled.

Then Remus started to come to them.

"Great now he's coming to us. And we're not animagi yet!" Harry said when he got to them.

"Yeah didn't think about that. Run!" Hermione said.

While they ran Remus started to come. Then they hid behind a tree and heard Remus growl.

James and Sirius were in their animagus running to get in front of them but before they could do anything Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione started running while Remus started chasing after them.

Harry had been trained by Dumbledore when he was younger and knew spells from first year to seventh year. He had started training when he was six years old and learned them quickly.

Harry took out his wand while they were running.

_"Stupefy!"_ he said using more strength then usual during classes.

He kept a lot of his strength so he didn't make anyone jealous. His parents, uncles and Professors didn't like it but understood why.

He promised that if there was ever going to be a second war with Voldemort strong enough he'll use as much of his strength as he could during classes. Even though he learned everything from spells to legilimency and occlumency from Dumbledore years ago. He's as strong an Occlumance as Snape and as strong a legilamence as Voldemort.

Since Voldemort had returned last year he used more power like he promised but not as much and was locked as tight as he could with occlumency. Dumbledore had told them his theory about a connection he had when he was training him a while ago.

His sister said that she'd transfer energy to him whenever he needed it. Now and the future.

Their parents and uncles were proud of them. Everyone knew they were inseparable to this very day and would do anything to protect one another. Especially Harry because he's ten minutes older than her.

Dumbledore had said last summer it's time to start training Harry more advanced magic. He hoped it wouldn't come until he was older but even though Harry had destroyed the diary and saved Ginny, Voldemort had just enough strength to return. Not strong enough for a full body but strong enough for a body. He was on the end of his third year in silent magic.

Harry had immediately told Dumbledore when he got to his office and shocked him and his parents. He allowed Dumbledore to take out the memory so he could show him and the ministry that he returned partially.

Harry's scar had been burning a lot lately but he was used to it and could fight it.

Remus jumped over the spell and while he did that Harry tripped over a rock and landed on his back wincing.

James had turned back into his human self to use petrificus totalus on Remus but before he could open his mouth Remus was on top of Harry and bit his cheek.

"HARRY!" James, Tracey, Ron and Hermione shouted together.

Sirius was still in his animagus form. He was fast enough to jump over to Remus to cover the other three until James was able to use the spell.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ James shouted.

_'Sorry Remus.'_ he and Sirius thought together.

Then Remus was frozen and on his back. While he did that Sirius transformed back to his human form and ran over to Harry. Tracey had pulled him away when Sirius was covering Remus.

"Harry?" Sirius said.

"Uncle Padfoot?" he said quietly.

"Harry?" James said.

"Dad?"

"You alright son?" he asked.

"It hurts dad." he said.

"I know, come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. Padfoot can you call Albus and Lily?" he said picking up Harry.

"You got it Prongs." he said.

Then he transformed back into a dog and started running to Dumbledore's office. He was worried about his pup but knew he had to get them. Especially Lily because she's Harry and Tracey's mother and a healer.

"Come on you three, let's go."

Then they started to go to the hospital wing. While they were on their way Harry started to lose consciousness.

When they got there Lily and Dumbledore were already there.

"Harry!" Lily said while James put him on his bed.

Madam Pomfrey had put his name on one of the beds last year causing his dad, uncles, sister and friends to burst out laughing. Even Lily chuckled at it. Madam Pomfrey had a feeling he was going to spend a lot of time with her over the next seven years. Especially with Voldemort back and after him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Remus bit him by accident. Harry was trying to keep him busy so Tracey, Ron and Hermione could get away. Then Hermione started to howl to keep him busy for a minute while Harry started to go to them. While they ran Harry aimed Stupefy at him but he kept jumping over it. When Harry tripped over a rock Remus got him and bit his cheek." James explained.

"_Remus_ did it?" she said covering her mouth.

"It was an accident Lily, he forgot to take his potion." Sirius said.

She opened her mouth when the door opened and Molly Weasley came.

"Lily, James I heard what happened and came to check on Ron. Is he alright?" Molly asked.

"He's fine Molly, Tracey and Hermione are to. Harry on the other hand is a werewolf now." James said.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"As usual Harry protected his sister and his friends. Tracey the most because she's his younger sister. He said he'd do anything to protect her." Lily said.

Molly shook her head.

"He needs to protect himself to."

"He's never gonna do it." Tracey said looking at her twin.

They all stood there quietly and looked at Harry.

"What are we gonna do? Dad and uncle Padfoot have to help uncle Moony with his full moons. And it's going to be a second war when uncle Wormy finds him and can find a way to get a full body! He's the best of you four at potions and being a dark wizard Voldemort (Molly twitched at the name) will find a way to get a complete body. What if Voldemort (she twitched again) finds out he's a werewolf? He'll attack on a full moon!" Tracey said.

"Don't worry, he won't find out. Peter left before Harry was bitten and Harry is to strong of an occlumence like Snape for him to find out." James said.

Lily and Molly looked at each other then the kids.

"Tracey, Ron, Hermione if you want we'll let Sirius and James teach you how to become animagi now to help him." Lily said.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll do it. I'll do anything for my brother, he protects me so much. Now it's my turn to protect him." Tracey said.

Sirius and James smiled.

"Great! While Harry gets some rest let's get started." Sirius said.

So they headed to the Room of Requirements and started to work on the potion and their form.

While they did that Lily sat there next to Harry.

"Why is it always you?" she said.

"I don't know Lily." Molly said.

Then they decided to go home and let him get some rest. Lily gave him a kiss then headed to Dumbledore's office to use the flew network.

After only seven years they were already back in hiding at Godrics Hollow. Dumbledore was their secret keeper this time to make it safer. Everyone knew Voldemort is scared of Dumbledore so like last time he offered to be their secret keeper. After what happened last time they immediately said yes.

Snape had been waiting for his Dark Mark to get darker and darker. He hadn't seen it yet but would still check on it once and a while. Like last time he was going to be their spy and kept an even closer eye on the two of them when he fully returns. He and Lily would never be friends again but were civil right now and would still owl each other and tell her how they're doing.

He would test Harry to see how often he kept his occlumency locked and was secretly relieved he kept it locked full time. He looked at Tracey sometimes and found out she was an occlumence to. Harry had taught her first year so she didn't have to worry about Snape doing it to her.

Harry doesn't use legilimancy that often unlike Snape, Voldemort and even Dumbledore. He felt it was none of his business what people do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry moaned while he started to wake up. Then he slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" he said with his hand on his head.

"You were bit by uncle Moony last night while you were protecting us." someone said.

He looked at his left and saw Sirius, Tracey and his parents.

"Trace, are you ok?" he said.

"I'm fine. And like I said when we were five, I should be asking _you_ that question." Tracey said.

"I'm fine. Where's uncle Moony?" he said.

"He feels to ashamed of himself and like an awful alpha to see you." James said.

"I don't care. He didn't mean to bite me. Can one of you please get him?" he said.

"I'll get him." Sirius said.

Then he headed to Remus' head quarters.

"How are we gonna keep it quiet?" Harry asked. "I don't want to leave Hogwarts."

"Don't worry sweetie, Dumbledore won't let you get expelled. Tracey, Ron and Hermione are working on becoming animagi for you since Sirius and your father will be busy with Remus." Lily said.

He looked at his sister.

"You guys would really do that for me?"

"Of course we would! Especially me! I'm a dog, Ron is a wolf and Hermione is a fox so we'll be fine." Tracey said.

Harry smiled and then heard something.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" James asked.

Then he remembered.

"Oh, dah, you're senses are strong like Moony's now."

"Come on Moony, he's not mad at you." they heard Sirius say.

He opened the door pulling Remus.

"Harry?" Remus said.

"Uncle Moony it's not your fault. You forgot to take your wolfsbane because uncle Wormy was seen." he said.

"But-"

"No buts! It was an accident. And I was trained when I was little first year to seventh year. You, mum, dad, Tracey, uncle Padfoot and the Professors know that. Uncle Wormy probably knows to and will tell Voldemort. I think he went after to him because my scar hurts this morning." he said.

Remus nodded.

"Good." Harry said.

Then Madam Pomfrey came to check on Harry.

"Can I get out now?" he said.

Tracey, James, Sirius and Remus started laughing thinking that that's what James would say. Even Lily and Madam Pomfrey started chuckling.

"After I take a look at your cheek you can go." she said.

So she started to look at it and it looked fine.

"Alright Potter jr. you can go. Let's hope I don't have to see you until the next full moon." she said.

So he stood up, said good bye to his parents and uncles then he and Tracey headed to the common room.

When they got there Ron and Hermione were sitting there waiting.

"Hey guys." Harry said.

"Harry!" they said together.

Then gave him a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty good, I have a bit of a scarache but not bad."

"Good." she said.

Throughout the month Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tracey would be in class. No one knew Harry was a werewolf still and they were glad.

Ron, Hermione and Tracey would work hard on their animagus.

Sure enough it was a full moon and Ron, Hermione and Tracey had mastered and registered their animagus.

Everyone was worried about them but they were in school which means Sirius and James would be there to.

They were at the Shrieking Shack right now. Harry and Remus had taken their wolfsbane so they could control a bit of themselves.

A few minutes later they started to transform so the two Marauders, Ron, Hermione and Tracey were now two dogs, a stag, a wolf and a fox.

Tracey was a brown dog to match her eyes with her V on her shoulder, Hermione was a red fox with white paws and a white tail ending and Ron is a grey and white wolf.

Ron, Hermione and Tracey focused on Harry while Padfoot and Prongs focused on Moony.

While they kept them busy Padfoot and Prongs would check on Tracey, Ron and Hermione. They were thrilled they could do what they did but considering the little missions they've been on they're not surprised.

A few hours later Harry and Moony were back to their old selves.

Ron, Hermione, Tracey, Prongs and Padfoot were back to their human self. Sirius and James went to go check on Remus while Tracey, Ron and Hermione went to go check on Harry.

"Harry? You ok?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah. I'm sore and tired but fine." he said.

Tracey took his hand and gave him some of her energy. That got him strong enough to get up.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." she said smiling.

"You ok pup?" Sirius said.

He nodded then winced while he stood up.

"Yeah, you get sore after the stuff you do." Remus said.

"Alright, let's go head to Madam Pomfrey." James said.

They nodded and headed to the hospital wing.

When they got there Lily was sitting there waiting.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she said looking at Harry.

"Tired and sore." he said.

"Tracey?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from staying up all night and a few scratches but not bad." she said.

"Alright."

Then Madam Pomfrey handed Harry a dreamless potion and he fell right to sleep. She did the same thing with Remus.

While she healed Remus up the best she could Lily did the same thing with Harry and Tracey.


	3. Chapter 3

They were on their way home and talking about what to do this summer.

Snape had exposed Remus as they had a feeling would happen so he wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts next year.

He didn't expose Harry because he knew Lily would probably murder him and with Voldemort back he needed as much training as he could get.

"My parents are letting me go to Ron's at the end of July and spend the rest of the summer there. So I should be able to help you on next month's full moon." Hermione said.

"Ok. My parents are letting me go to your house on full moons to. Since there are two werewolves now and only three animagi it would help to have four. That way we can help Harry while Sirius and you're dad help Remus."

"Good, we're going to need some help. Being in hiding again drives us insane. And Dumbledore's still training Harry Harry with advanced magic." Tracey said.

"That stinks." Ron said.

Harry shrugged.

"Whatever it takes to end this war quicker than last time I'll do anything."

"How long was the last one?" Hermione asked.

Harry, Tracey and Ron looked at each other.

"Fifteen years. It stopped when we were five." Tracey said.

Hermione looked at them in shock.

"That long?"

They nodded. Then Harry thought of something.

"I have an idea of what we can do on our way home." he said.

"Which would be what?" Ron asked.

"Take over the Marauders a bit. Nicknames and group name." he said.

"I like the idea Harbear." Tracey said smirking.

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Harbear?" Ron said.

"Mum used to call him that when we were little." Tracey said.

Harry turned red and glared at her causing the three of them to shiver.

"Anyway, Ron, you like my idea?"

"Let's do it!" Ron said.

"I'm up!" Hermione said.

"Alright, I'm a werewolf, Trace's a dog, Hermione's a fox and Ron's a wolf." Harry said.

"I'm sure uncle Moony wouldn't mind if you were Moony jr at home and Moony at school." Tracey said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry said.

"Ok, so Harry's all set. Next is Ron." Hermione said.

"I got it!" Tracey said.

"What?" the other three said together.

"Howler. He got a howler second year and wolves howl." she said.

That got them to burst out laughing.

"I remember that!" Harry said.

"Alright, Howler it is." Ron said.

"Next is Hermione." Ron said.

"Let's see, she learns things quickly." Harry said.

"Speedy?" Tracey said.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione said.

"Alright, Moony jr, Howler and Speedy. All that's left is Trace." Harry said.

"I'm a dog like Sirius but I wanna be something different." she said.

"Hmm, you have a V shape on your dog and human shoulder so V Girl?" Ron said.

They all looked at Tracey.

"No. Something else." she said.

"Padster?" Hermione said.

"No." she said.

"Do you want the word pad anywhere in your name?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Take after uncle Padfoot a little bit." she said.

"Paddy? Your name ends with a y." Ron said.

"Sounds good. Check with dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot later." she said.

"Alright, next is team name." Harry said.

"We're already called the Golden Quartet so stick with that?" Ron said.

"No, something different." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should wait until we get home and ask dad for some help." Tracey said.

"No. Our group, our names." Harry said.

"Hmm, at this rate we're on missions every year so the missioners?" Tracey said.

The other three looked at her.

"What?" they said together.

"We do things every year and call them missions at this rate."

"Hmm, what do you guys think? I think it fits." Hermione said.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said.

Then looked at Harry.

"Harry?" he said.

"Sounds good. She's right, we call them missions now." he said.

"So we have Moony jr, Paddy, Howler, Speedy and Missioners." Hermione said.

"We're all set." Harry said.

"The Marauders will be so proud." Tracey said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

Before they knew it they were at Kings Cross station.

"See you next month." Ron said then headed to his parents.

"I'll see you on July 29th. Work hard on the training!" Hermione said and headed to her parents.

"I will." Harry said.

Then he heard something.

"There they are." someone said.

"Mum?" he said.

"Harry, Tracey, there you are. Come on, let's get home. There's a meeting later and we can't miss it. I hope when Voldemort comes back to full power you two can use Dumbledore's flew network." Lily said.

"He probably will let us." Tracey said.

So they headed to the car and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got home they had Tweeky bring their things to their rooms.

When she was back she started to make lunch. While she did that Harry and Tracey were in the living room talking to their dad and uncles.

"We have something you're going to love." Harry said.

"Which would be what?" Remus asked curious from the Marauder in him.

"We're taking after the Marauders a bit." Tracey said.

"YES!" they said together.

**'They're excited.'** Tracey said.

**'Yeah, I wonder what they'll say when they find out that we won't be pranksters.'** Harry said.

**'Let's find out.'** she said.

"Not as much but a bit. If we go insane by September then we'll take even more after you." Harry said.

"We're listening." Sirius said.

"Nicknames and team name." Tracey said.

"What do we got?" James asked.

"I'm our Moony, Moony jr. at home, Tracey is Paddy, female Padfoot and because her name ends with a y, Ron's Howler because he got a howler second year and Hermione is Speedy because she learns things quickly." Harry said smiling.

"And the team name is Missioners." Tracey said smiling to.

The three Marauders looked thrilled at the names. James and Sirius looked like they were ready to cry.

"I'm so proud." James said.

"My cub and cubbling is taking after us." Remus said.

"I like the names, Moony jr., Paddy, Howler and Speedy. And Missioners is good to, you four go on one every year. Makes sense." Sirius said.

After that Lily called them for lunch. While they did that Sirius told Lily that Harry and Tracey were taking after them.

"As long as you don't prank anyone I'm fine." she said.

"If we're not insane by the summer we won't do it." Harry said.

"If we do go insane then the school is in for a shock. Son and daughter, cousins and cubs of the Marauders the school is in for trouble." Tracey said.

"Cousin?" James asked.

"Our grandmother, Dorea Potter was Dorea Black." Harry said.

"Ok then, that's interesting. But cool at the same time. Maybe I'll put you three on the tree then." Sirius said.

"We can understand dad because he's a pureblood but we're halfblood. And besides, dad's a blood traitor to your family aside from you and Andy." Tracey said.

"I'm lord Black so I decide what to do with the people for the tree. I'm thinking about taking Bella off. Cissy I don't know yet." he said.

After lunch Harry and Tracey went to unpack.

Dumbledore said he would start training Harry in July.

Before they knew it it was the full moon. Tracey, Ron, James and Sirius were waiting for the two werewolves to transform.

Five minutes later Harry and Remus were Moony and Moony jr. So Sirius and Tracey transformed into the Padfoot and Paddy. James transformed into Prongs and Ron transformed into Howler. Then they got to work.

Like last time Padfoot and Prongs focused on Moony while Howler and Paddy focused on Moony jr.

Like they did in the Shrieking Shack, James and Sirius would keep an eye on the kids. They were a little worried about them when they get back to school. James especially since it was his son and daughter. The other reason they were worried was because the Potter's were back in hiding.

While they were keeping them busy mostly the kids were getting bitten and scratched because Harry was new at it. Lucky that Lily was a healer and could make wolfsbane Harry still had trouble controlling himself.

When they were done Tracey did the same thing as last month and transferred some of her energy to Harry. Ron went to check on him.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Luckily Mum's a healer." he said.

"You ok Remus?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.

Then the two werewolves stood up and headed upstairs.

"Alright you six, let's see what we have this time." Lily said.

So she looked at Harry and healed him the best she could. When she was done with that she gave him a dreamless potion and he fell asleep on the couch.

Then she looked at Remus and did the same thing.

When the two werewolves were asleep she looked at the kids, James and Sirius. James and Sirius were fine but Tracey had a few scratches on her right arm and one on her cheek. One of her arm cuts might be a scar. Ron had one on his shoulder and knee.

"There we go, all done." she said smiling.

"Thanks mum/Mrs. Potter/Lily." they said.

"One of your arm cuts were deep and might be a scar but I'm not positive."

"I'm exhausted so I'm going to take a nap." Tracey said nodding and heading upstairs to her room.

"I have to head home." Ron said.

"Alright, see you soon." Lily said.

Then he used the flew network and was gone.

A week had gone by and Harry was at Hogwarts in training.

"Alright, what's first today?" he asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "Start with Reducio."

"Yes sir." he said.

Dumbledore was proud of his student.

"Alright, now focus on your core and use as much strength as you can as usual."

Harry nodded and shut his eyes, focused on his core then he opened his eyes and pointed his wand at the feather.

"Reducio!" he thought.

Then the feather was smaller.

"Well done Harry! Let's do this a bit more and then transfiguration." Dumbledore said.

"Ok."

He did it four times and got it done quickly after using so much strength.

Throughout the day he worked hard like last time but harder because a second war was going to start probably by next year. The Order was already back even though Voldemort wasn't in a body yet. Snape had started to see his Dark Mark getting darker lately.

It was four o'clock and he was done. He would be with Dumbledore from 9-4 Monday-Friday unless it's the week he has a full moon or is sick.

"Well done Harry! Alright, that's good for today. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll be on Densaugeo tomorrow." Dumbledore said.

"Alright." he said tired.

"Do you mind if I continue to tell the other professors, your parents, Sirius and Remus how you're doing?" he asked.

"No, go right ahead sir."

Then he grabbed some flew powder.

"GODRIC HALLOW!" he said and was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

When he got home he saw his parents, sister and uncles in the living room.

"I'm home." he said.

"Harry! How did it go?" Lily said.

He sat down next to Tracey on the couch exhausted.

"Good, made it to fourth year after that is wandless and advanced magic." he said.

Tracey saw him half asleep so she grabbed his hand and shut her eyes tightly.

Then he was awake enough until nine which is usually when they go to bed.

"Thanks Trace."

"You're welcome." she said.

So while Tweeky made dinner Harry told them what he did. They were proud of their son, brother, pup and cub.

As the month went on Harry worked hard everyday. It was a full moon and he had the week off. He and Tracey were having trouble not going insane from boredom. Even though Harry was being trained he was still going insane.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were in the staff room for the first update meeting.

"So, how is he doing?" Lily asked.

"He's doing excellent Lily, James, Sirius, Remus. Working hard all day long." Dumbledore said.

They smiled while the other professors smiled to. Snape wasn't though. But he was still impressed that Harry was doing so good at thirteen.

"He can take his and Tracey's birthday off though." he said.

"Alright, we'll tell him when we get home." James said.

"That should be good for now, I'll see you soon." Dumbledore said.

So they split up and Harry was playing chess with Tracey.

"We're home." Lily said.

Then they looked up.

"Hi mum, dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot." Harry and Tracey said together.

"Lunch is ready Master James, Mistress Lily, Master Harry, Mistress Tracey." Tweeky said.

"Thanks Tweeky." James said.

She smiled and nodded.

Tweeky loves working with them. They treat her very well and Sirius treats Kreacher much better than he used to now to.

Then they sat down and had some lunch.

A few hours later they were in the basement. Sirius and Remus stayed and Ron and Hermione came an hour ago.

A few minutes later they were transforming.

While they were running around Moony jr. had more control of himself. Paddy, Speedy and Howler weren't hurt and neither was Padfoot or Prongs. Moony jr. and Moony started to fight each other somehow.

The Marauders and Missioners tried to keep them busy. Howler, Speedy and Paddy had a little trouble because Harry and Tracey had been in hiding for a year and Moony jr. still had a little trouble controlling himself.

When they were done both Harry and Remus were bleeding and exhausted.

"Let's get them to Lily. Tracey, Hermione, Ron are you alright?" Sirius said.

"I'm fine." Tracey said.

"Same here." Hermione said.

"Me too." Ron said.

They nodded and headed upstairs.

Like last time Lily cleaned Harry and Remus up then checked the other five but they were fine.

After Ron and Hermione left Tracey headed upstairs to her room. Harry was already asleep on the couch.

Before they knew it it was their fourteenth birthday.

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur and Molly were there as usual.

"Happy birthday Harry, Tracey." Molly said.

"Thank-" Tracey started.

"you-" Harry continued.

"Mrs.-" Tracey said.

"Weasley." they said together.

"Alright everyone, let's have some cake." Lily said.

So they headed to the kitchen and sat down.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Harry and Tracey. Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang.

Then they blew out the candles together as usual.

"Alright, who wants cake?" Molly asked.

Everyone raised their hand so she handed them all a piece.

After they had cake they left Tweeky a piece as usual then headed to open presents.

A few hours later they split up.

"We'll see you on the next full moon." Hermione said.

"See you then." Harry said.

After they split up Harry and Tracey went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later Harry was at Hogwarts.

"Alright Harry, let's see Diffindo." Dumbledore said.

"Alright." Harry asked.

So he took out his wand and thought the spell.

_'Diffindo!'_

Then the glass plate was gone into pieces.

He smiled.

"Well done Harry! Now try it again on this." Dumbledore said taking a vase out.

_'Diffindo!'_

Then it went into pieces like the glass.

"Excellent! Try them again."

So Harry did them again and again five times each.

A few hours later he was done and had started fifth year.

"Alright Harry, that's good for today. Your father said you go to the Quidditch World Cup next week."

"Yes."

"So we can keep working on this in September." he said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

He nodded and like any other day he used the flew network.

When he was back as usual Tracey was there on the couch. He pretty much fell onto the couch next to her.

"I'm using so much strength it's not even funny. I haven't used this much strength since Halloween of '85. Even when I was making that patronus." he said while Tracey gave him some energy.

"Good." she said.

An hour later they were having dinner.

"So, what did you do today?" James asked.

"Made it to fifth year today." he said.

"That's great Harry!" Lily said smiling.

"Thanks. It's not easy but I'll get it."

"And you get to take the rest of the summer off next week because the Quidditch World Cup." James said.

"Yeah." he said.

After dinner Harry and Tracey went to finish their homework and check on each other's. Then they had their parents check everything.

When they were done it was 8:45 and Harry was falling asleep.

"I'm gonna go head to bed." he said.

"Alright, night Harry." Tracey said.

"Night Trace, mum, dad." he said.

"Night sweetie." Lily said.

When he got upstairs, he got ready for bed. When he was in his room he laid down and was fast asleep.

While he slept he started to see and hear something.

_"Perhaps we could do it without the boy?"_

_"No! The boy is everything, it cannot be done without him. And it will be done."_

_"I will not disappoint you my lord."_

_"Good, gather our own Conrad's, send them a sign."_

_"Hisherathisis siasathsis."_

_"Nagini tells me the old, muggle care taker is standing just outside the door." Then Wormtail looks out and see's him. "Step aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kedavra!"_

Then he woke up and found his hand on his scar. He sat up and reached over his nightstand to grab his glasses.

He looked at his clock and it was 4:30 am. Then he got out of bed and walked over to his mirror. He looked at his scar and it looked a little red.

"Hmm, probably just a dream." he said.

Then he looked at the cards his friends gave him for his birthday. He thought about what his friends and Tracey would say if they found out it hurt. First he saw Hermione.

Your scar hurt? Harry it's really serious... Write to Professor Dumbledore! And I'll go and check "Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions. . . . Maybe there's something in there about curse scars. . . ."

He shook his head smiling, that would be Hermione.

"Your scar hurt? But . . . but You-Know-Who can't be near you now, can he? I mean . . . you'd know, wouldn't you? He'd be trying to do you in again, wouldn't he? And besides, you're in hiding under the fidelius charm again and have a secret keeper so he can't see you. I dunno, Harry, maybe curse scars always a bit. . . . I'll ask Dad. . . ."

He then thought about what Tracey would say.

"I thought you kept your occlamency looked full time? Why didn't you wake me or mum and dad up?! Come on, let's go tell them and maybe they can tell you what it is. Dumbledore had talked to them when he started training you when we were six. So I bet they know."

That got him to start laughing quietly and shaking his head smiling.

When he calmed down he went back to his bed and tried to fall asleep.

Later that morning while he ate breakfast he thought about what he saw last night.

_'Did uncle Wormy find him and find a way for him to get a new body?'_ he wondered.

"Harry?"

Then he jumped and looked at his mum.

"Huh?" he said.

"Are you alright? You seem off a bit. The full moon isn't for two weeks." Lily said.

"I'm fine mum, don't worry. I just had a weird dream is all." he said.

"Care to tell?" James asked.

"No." he said.

Before they knew it it was the day before the quidditch World Cup.

While they were on their way to the game Harry and Tracey were thinking about seeing their friends.

"Dad where exactly are we going?" Tracey asked

"Harg body." he said.

So Harry and Tracey sped up a bit.

Suddenly they saw a boot.

"Going by a portkey." Tracey said.

"Yes." James said smiling.

"I hate portkeys." she said.

So they put their hand on a part of it. Then they started spinning around.

"Let go kids!" James said.

So they all started to let go.

Then Tracey landed on her back and Harry landed on his face.

"Ooff!" he said.

Then Tracey walked over to Harry and offered her hand.

"Thanks." he said and took her hand.

When they stood up they headed to the others.

"Welcome kids, to the Quidditch World Cup!" James said.

While they headed to the camp they were looking around.

A few minutes later they were at camp.

"Here we are, hop in." he said and opened up the camp.

Harry and Tracey went through the door. Then they chose a bunk and unpack.

"I can't wait until the game later." Harry said.

"I know! We get to see our friends to!" she said smiling.

A few hours later they were at the game and headed to their seat. They had met up with the Weasley's earlier.

"Blimey dad! How far up are we?" Ron asked.

"Well put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." someone said.

They all looked at who it was and it was Lucius and Draco Malfoy.

"Father and I are here from the ministry's boss. By personal invitation, of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Malfoy said.

"Don't brisk Draco!" Lucius said.

Then he looked at Harry and Tracey and put his staff on top of Harry. He looked at him.

"Do enjoy yourself why don't you? While you can."

A few minutes later they were at their spot and waiting.

"Here we are, we told you these seats were worth waiting for!" Arthur said.

Suddenly some people appeared.

"It's the Irish!" Fred said.

Then a leprechaun appeared and started dancing. Then another team came and the leprechaun disappeared.

"Here comes the Bulgarians!" George said.

Then someone started to do things.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That there's the best seeker in the world!" Fred said.

"KRUM!" Harry, Tracey, George and Ron said together.

"Good evening! As, minister for magic, it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you! To the 422 Quidditch World Cup! Let the match, begin!" Fudge said.

After the game they were in the Weasley's campsite and talking while Arthur made some tea.

Suddenly he and James heard something and went outside to see what was going on.

"There's no one like Krum! Such a burden to fight! Dumb Krum.

He's an artist." Ron said.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny said.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Victor I love you!" Fred sang.

"Victor I do!" George sang back.

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" everyone else sang.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." George said.

"Stop! Stop it! We have to get out of here, now!" Arthur said.

Then they all left the camp.

"Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together! Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility!" he said and took out his wand.

"Same with you two, like Arthur said Harry, Tracey is your responsibility! Try and stay together!" James said with his own wand in hand.

Harry felt the wolf in him to protect Tracey after seeing what's going on. When Remus dies Harry will be the alpha of the pack.

Hermione was on Ron's side while Harry stood there and looked around with Tracey next to him in his hand tightly.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

He and Tracey turned around and started running. While they did that they saw weird dressed people.

"Harry!" Tracey said after bumping into someone and getting split up.

_'Crap! I'm supposed to protect her! She's my little sister and when I get older a member of my pack!'_ he thought.

So he started running again to find her but then tripped. When he tried to get up he was hit by something and then was hit again and lost consciousness.

Sure enough he started to come back. When he stood up he heard someone say something.

"Morsmordre!" someone yelled.

He looked at him and he looked at him back.

"Harry!"

He turned around.

"Harry where are you?" someone else said.

"Harry!" Tracey said and gave him a hug.

"Been looking for you for ages! Thought we left you here." Ron said.

Then he looked up.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Then his scar started to hurt.

"Ah!" he said and put his hand on his scar.

Hermione and Tracey looked at him. Then they heard something.

"Stupefy!" a few people said together.

Harry covered his friends and sister.

"Stop! That's my son!" Arthur said.

"And my son and daughter!" James said while he ran to them and bumped into Crouch.

"Ron, Harry, Tracey, Hermione are you alright?" Arthur asked.

"End of the line! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!" Mr. Crouch said with his wand in his hand.

"Crime?" Harry said confused.

"Barty, they're just kids!" Arthur said.

"What crime?" Tracey asked.

"It's the Dark Mark Moony, Paddy It's his Mark." Hermione said quietly.

"Voldemort. Those people tonight, in the mask, they're back." Harry said.

Arthur nodded. "Death Eaters."

"Follow me." Crouch said.

"Umm, there was a man, before. Right there." Harry said pointing in front of himself.

Crouch looked at him.

"All of you, this way!"

When they left Arthur and James looked at him.

"A man Harry, who?" James asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face." he said and looked up to see the sign was still there.


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough they were on their way to school. The full moon was last week so they didn't have to worry. Hermione was reading the Prophet and Harry was looking out the window.

"Anything from the trolley! Anything from the trolley!" Then someone came. "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Ron got up and looked.

"Package of dribbled and a, licorice wand."

She handed him some dribbles.

"Oh, thank you."

Then she was about to give him his licorice wand.

"On second thought, just the dribbles, just the dribbles."

Harry looked at him confused.

"Two pumpkin pasty's please." Cho said.

She handed her some.

"Thank you."

"Anything sweet for you dear?"

"Oh no I'm fine thank you." he said and sat down again.

"This is horrible. Isn't there any security, or something?" Hermione said. "How can ministry not come with security?"

"I, I don't know." Ron said.

Then Harry started to rub his scar and Tracey and Hermione noticed.

"It's hurting again isn't it, your scar?" Tracey said.

"I'm fine." he said shaking his head.

Hermione leaned closer.

"You know your parents will want to hear about this?"

"She's right Moony, they said they wanted you to tell them when it hurts first year." Tracey said.

He looked out the window again and started writing. Then he let Hedwig out and tied it to her leg.

"Hedwig, there we go." he watched her fly to his parents.

When they got to school and having dinner Dumbledore stood up and started to say something.

"Good evening children. Now we have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. You see Hogwarts has been chosen-" Dumbledore started.

Then Filch was running and went up to him. Everyone stared at him in confusion. He whispered something to Dumbledore then started running again.

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen to honor a legendary event. The tri-wizard tournament! In order to do this there will be three schools. Person chosen will have to pass three tasks. Three extremelydangerous tasks."

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.

"But more about that later, now let's meet the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madam Maxime!"

Suddenly there were girls coming and sighing at people every few steps. While they did that Ron looked at them drooling a little.

"Bloody hell." he said.

Then they saw their headmistress.

"Blimey, that's one big woman!" Seamus whispered to Harry.

He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe she's a giant?" he said.

"Maybe." Seamus said.

When they were all there and their headmistress were sitting down Dumbledore had them quiet down.

"Next is Academy of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

When they all came and then a few seconds later two other people came.

"Blimey it's him, Victor Krum!" Ron said.

"Albus!" Igor said giving him a hug.

"Igor."

Outside someone else was there heading to the school.

"Your attention please! I have a few words I wish to announce. Eternal glory! Is what the winner will be given. They will also get something else, the Tri-Wizard Cup! To explain everything we have Mr. Barty Crouch."

Suddenly the ceiling started to darken.

When they saw it the ceiling started to become lightning. Some people started screaming when there was another spell and someone was seen.

"That's Mad-eyed Moody." Ron said.

"Alastor Moody, the auror?" Hermione said.

"Auror?" Dean said.

"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. He's supposed to be mad as a hatter, though, these days. Ron said.

"My dear old friend. Thanks for coming." Dumbledore said.

"Stupid ceiling." Moody said.

Then Seamus saw him take a sip of something.

"What's that he's drinking do you suppose?"

"I don't know but I don't think it's pumpkin juice." Harry said with a bit of an idea.

'What's your idea?' Tracey asked.

**'Polyjuice potion.'** Harry said.

**'I was thinking that to.'** Tracey said.

"Out of due consideration no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to join the Cup. This decision-" Crouch started.

"That's rubbish! That's rubbish!" Fred and George said together.

"Boo!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled.

Then he opened the cup.

"In order to become a champion you have to write your name in a piece of parchment. As in this moment, the tri-wizard tournament, has begun."

After dinner Dumbledore wanted Harry to go to his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he said.

"I want to continue training every other day. Except weekends unless you want to continue and a week of full moons." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir. What time?"

"Shall we say 3:30-5? Right before dinner?"

"Alright. Is that it?"

"Yes, good night Harry. We shall start next week so you can get used to your schedule."

"Good night sir."

Then he left and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day they were at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Alastor Moody." He turned around and started to write his name. "Ex- auror. Ministry malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me since Voldemort is back but weak. End of story goodbye the end. Any questions?"

He turned his eye around and got no answer so he continued.

"Who here can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir." Hermione said.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they're unforgivable. The user of anyone of them will-" she started.

"Earn a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct, correct."

Then he turned around and picked up a spider.

"Hello."

He put it on his hand and took out his wand.

_"Ingosio." _

Then it was bigger.

_"Imperio!"_

He had it go to someone's table.

"Uh."

"Don't worry, it's completely harmless."

He had it go to Ron.

"Uh hu!" Ron muttered scared as usual.

Then Malfoy started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

Then it was on his nose.

"Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" Malfoy said.

Everyone started laughing more while Harry and Tracey started clapping.

"It's talented isn't she? What did I ever do that? Jump out a window?"

Then it hit a closed window. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Lone yourself?"

When it finished that he put it in his hand.

"Scores of witches and wizards are only excluded in the a found. Who else knows one?"

Neville started to raise his hand.

"Ah, come on. Neville Longbottom is it? Professor Sprout tells me you enjoy herbology? What spell do you have us?"

"There's the ah, the Cruciatus curse." Neville said.

"Correct! Correct! Come come! The torcher curse. _Crucio!"_

Then it started screaming while Neville winced a bit and fought it.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him stop it!" Hermione said.

Moody turned around and looked at her.

"Ahum. Perhaps you'd like to tell us the last spell Ms. Granger?"

She shook her head.

"No? _Avada Kadevera!"_

Harry and Tracey stared at it.

They may have survived but will still zone out for a few seconds when they see green lights.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room."

He looked at Harry as did everyone else.

Tracey had survived from Harry going in front of her before she was hit.

He looked around and then at Moody. He started to look different and took a sip of his drink.

While he looked at them Harry thought about using legilimancy on him but decided to wait a little longer.

When they were done with class they headed to their next class.

"Brilliant, isn't he? Completely demented, of course, and terrifying to be in the same room with but he's really been there, you know?" Ron said.

"There's a reason these curses are unforgivable? Preformed in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face? And you two can still zone out for a few seconds." Hermione said and Harry taped her arm.

Neville was leaning against a wall.

"Neville?" Hermione said.

Suddenly Mad-eye came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Son? Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

So they headed upstairs.

A few hours later people were sitting in the great hall watching people put their names in the goblet.

"Come on Ced, put it in!"

He went through the line and put his name on it.

"Eternal glory. Be brilliant wouldn't it? Three years from now when we're old enough." Ron said.

"Yeah rather you than me." Harry said.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd survive the first task." Tracey said.

"Ha ha yeah!" George said.

"Yeah! Well lads, we've done it. Cooked it up just this morning." Fred said.

"It's not going to work!" Hermione said smiling.

"Oh yeah, and why is that Granger?" Fred asked.

"See this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself." she said circling her hand.

"So?" George said.

She sighed and put her book down.

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly put up something for people who are pathetically dimwitted like an aging potion."

"Oh but that's why it's so brilliant." George said.

"Because it was created by someone who's pathetically dimwitted." Fred said.

Then they locked each other's arms on each other.

"Ready Fred?" George said while they shook them

"Ready George."

Then they wrapped their arms around each other's.

"Bottoms up!" they said together and put them in their mouth.

Then they jumped down and got over the circle.

"Yeah! Haha yeah!" George said.

"Ready?" they said together.

Then they put their names in the cup.

"Yes!"

Then their names came out and they were on their back. They put their hands on their face.

"You said!" Fred said.

"You said!" George said.

Then they jumped on top of each other then started fighting.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Ron and some other people said.

Suddenly they went quiet because Viktor Krum came to put his name in cup. Hermione watched him walk past.


	9. Chapter 9

Before they knew it they were waiting to find out who's going to be in the cup.

Harry would work hard during training and like he promised his family used every bit of strength he had during school classes and Dumbledore training. That got his family and professors thrilled and proud of their student, son, godson and cub.

Hermione was even more jealous of him for being top of their year but Harry had told them he swore to work hard during classes and Dumbledore was training him everything. That got Ron and Hermione to understand.

"Sit down, please. Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection!" Dumbledore said.

Then he took out his hands and put them on top of the cup. Then a piece of paper appeared and he caught it.

"The Beauxbatons champion is, Fleur Delacour!"

Everyone started clapping and cheering while she shook hands with Dumbledore.

Then the next one came.

"The Durmstrang champion is, Viktor Krum!"

Everyone started clapping again and he did the same thing Fleur did.

A few seconds later the third paper came.

"The Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!"

Everyone, especially his fellow Hufflpuff's clapped for him hard and just like Fleur and Viktor he shook hands and left.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one person will win. Only one person will host, the tri-wizard cup!"

Suddenly the cup went off again and another paper appeared and he caught it.

"Harry Potter." he muttered.

Then he looked up.

"Harry Potter?"

"No, no." Hagrid said shaking his head.

"HARRY POTTER!"

"Come on Harry. Harry for goodness sake!" Hermione said and pushed her forward.

He slowly walked towards him. Ron stared at her in anger and Tracey worried.

"He's a cheat!" someone said.

"Not even seventeen yet!" someone else said.

Dumbledore handed him the paper and he headed to where the other champions went. On his way there McGonagall put a hand on his shoulder.

When he got there the other three looked at him confused.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" someone said.

Dumbledore came and pushed him backwards.

"Harry! Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No sir!"

"Did you ask an older one to do it for you?"

"No sir!"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Y-yes sir."

"But of course he is lying!" Madam Maxime said pushing a light away from her.

"The hell he is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could've hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Moody said.

Harry winced for a second.

_'Not after being trained by Dumbledore before and during school.'_ he thought.

"You seem to have a lot of thought about this thing, Mad-eye." Igor said.

"It was once my job to think like Dark wizards do Karkaroff, perhaps you remember." Moody said.

"It doesn't help Alastor. It's up to you Barty." Dumbledore said.

"The rules are operant, Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a tri-wizard champion."

After that they had them go to their common room and the teachers go to Dumbledore's office.

When they got to Dumbledore's office they were sitting there thinking.

"This can't go on Albus. First the Dark Mark, now this?" McGonagall said.

"What do you suggest Minerva?" he asked.

"Put an end to it! Don't let Potter compete! And what about full moons? How is he going to be able to do them if he would be tired before and after them?" she said.

"You heard Barty the rules are clear. And we'll think of something." he said.

"The devil will party. Since when do you accommodate them?" she said.

"Headmaster, l, too, find it difficult to believe this mere coincidence. However, if we are to truly discover the meaning of these events perhaps we should, for the time being let them unfold. And you know I make the wolfsbane every month." Snape said.

"What? Do nothing, offer him up as bait? Potter is a boy, not a piece of meat!" she said.

"l agree. With Severus. Alastor, keep an eye on Harry, will you?" Dumbledore said.

"l can do that." Moody said.

"Don't let him know, though. He must be anxious enough as it is knowing what lies ahead. Then again, we all are." he said pulling out his memory of Harry being selected while McGonagall raised her hands in defeat.

Back in the common room,

"How'd you do it?" Ron asked catching everyone's attention. "Never mind. Why let your best friend know."

"Let you know what?" he said.

"You're a bloody werewolf."

Tracey and Hermione looked at him while he realized what he just said.

Harry walked over to him his eyes turning gold.

"I didn't _ask_ for this to happen Ron. You're being stupid."

Then he leaned closer.

"And keep it quiet before anyone finds out. Especially since it's the day before the full moon."

"Yeah that's right, Harry Potter's stupid friend. And I didn't mean to say that also I'm not helping you tomorrow night or for the rest of your life."

"Fine. I've got Paddy and Speedy still." he whispered.

"I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't want eternal glory. I just want to be, look, I don't know what happened here and I don't know why." he said louder.

"Pit off." he said as he headed to the dormitory.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Harry found out that only Tracey was going to help him tonight.

"What kind of friends turn their back on their other friends when they need help?! We swore last summer to help him every month!" Tracey yelled.

"I don't care! He only wants more fame!" Ron shouted back.

Harry made fists, his eyes started to turn gold and growled.

The three other Missioners backed up.

"Fine. You can leave us. Until you realize what you did you're not a Missioner. You're acting like our uncle Wormy." he said.

Tracey nodded in agreement.

"He's right. I wouldn't be surprised if you two weren't going to be part of his pack when he gets older."

Ron and Hermione looked at them in shock.

After that Harry and Tracey headed to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry had taken his wolfsbane a few minutes ago but was still worried about her.

"You sure you want to do this?" he said.

"I'm positive. I won't leave you like Ron and Hermione did." she said sternly.

"Alright."

A few minutes later he was a werewolf and Tracey was a dog.

While she kept him busy a certain big shaggy black dog watched them. After finding out the Missioners started to split up he said he would go and see if Tracey needed help. James and Lily were thrilled and great full about that.

After Ron and Hermione doing that Harry had trouble controlling himself accidentally bit Tracey hard.

_'That's it, I'm coming Prongslet, pup.'_

Then he came out and started to chase around him shocking Paddy and Moony.

While they kept him busy Padfoot and Paddy got bitten and scratched more then usual.

A few hours later they were done.

When they transformed back to Sirius and Tracey Sirius walked over to Harry to check on him.

"You ok pup?" he asked.

"Yeah. That was the worst full moon I've ever had. I took my wolfsbane, so why did I have so much trouble controlling myself?"

"With stress and being upset you have trouble controlling yourself." Sirius explained.

"Like Remus would have trouble during exams and such. Especially OWLs and NEWTs."

"Oh, ok."

He looked at Sirius and Tracey. Tracey looked the worst from being there by herself in the beginning.

"How did you get here anyway?" Tracey asked.

"I told your parents that since what happened at school I would come see if you needed help. Especially since Ron and Hermione left you which is unacceptable. Molly and Arthur are ashamed of them." he said.

Tracey had transferred some of her energy to Harry as usual and promised.

"Let's go see Madam Pomfrey." she said.

Sirius helped Harry up and they headed to the hospital wing.

When they got there James and Lily were there and shocked at how bad the the full moon was this month. Madam Pomfrey was to.

"Alright Potters, Black, put him down and Lily, I'm going to need help this month." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I'll take care of Tracey and you take care of Harry." Lily said.

"Alright. Here we go Potter. A dreamless potion." Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry drank it and was fast asleep. While he slept Madam Pomfrey fixed him up.

"Ok Tracey, let's see what we have this time." Lily said.

So like Madam Pomfrey did for Harry she fixed up Tracey.

Then Madam Pomfrey fixed up Sirius.

"Alright, you two are all set." Lily said.

"Thanks mum." Tracey said.

"Thanks Lily." Sirius said.

"You're welcome. Now, you Tracey get some sleep." she said.

She nodded and fell asleep.

A few days later an owl appeared and was next to Harry. His parents had been busy with him and Remus on full moons to answer.

He took out the paper and opened it.

_Harry,_

_ We didn't want to risk using Hedwig. The minister would recognize her. One of us wants to talk Harry, face to face. Meet us in the common room at one, and make sure you're alone. Sorry it had to be so late. We feel it would be better._

_ Mum and dad_

Then suddenly the owl bit his finger.

"Ah!"

_PS. The bird bites._

He put it in his mouth for a second to clean it up.

"Ah."

"Want me to go with later?" Tracey asked.

"No, I got it." he said.

She nodded.

Later that night at one he got downstairs as told.

"Mum? Dad?"

Then he saw the paper and read some of it. Then he threw it into the fire.

"Pst!"

He turned around.

"Pst!"

He bent down and then a face appeared.

"Mum!"

"Let's get this straight to it. Did you or did you not put your name in the goblet of fire?" Lily asked.

"No!"

"Sh. I had to ask just to check. Now, tell me about these dreams of yours. You mentioned Voldemort and Wormtail, but who was the third man?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't hear a name?"

"No. Voldemort was giving him a job to do."

"And what was that?"

"He wanted, me. I don't know why. But he was going to use this man to get to me. But, I mean, it was only just a dream."

"Yes. It's just a dream. Look, Harry. The Death Eaters at the World Cup, your name rising from that goblet these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"l'm saying the devils are inside the walls. lgor Karkaroff? He was a Death Eater. And aside from Severus no one, no one stops being a Death Eater. Then there's Barty Crouch. Heart of stone. Sent his own son to Azkaban."

"You think one of them put my name in the goblet?"

"l haven't a clue who put your name in that goblet but whoever did is no friend to you. People die in this tournament."

"l'm not ready for this, mum." he said shaking his head.

"We're sorry sweetie but you don't have a choice."

Then they heard someone.

"Someone's coming."

"Keep your friends and sister close Harry. And keep a close eye on her please."

Then Ron appeared.

"Who were you talking to? I heard voices."

"Maybe you were imagining things, wouldn't be the first time."

"Just practicing for the next interview I expect."

Then he turned around and went back upstairs.

When Ron was gone he turned around and saw she was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks hadn't gone by well. Ron and Hermione would ignore him, especially Ron. Harry would work hard during classes and even more hard at training. He had made it to sixth year and his parents were thrilled and proud. As promised Tracey would transfer some energy until nine.

The first task was in November and he had no idea what it was.

Lately Neville and Tracey had been staying with him to keep him company. Right now they were at the Black Lake and Neville was in the water looking at plants.

"Amazing, amazing!" Neville repeated.

"Neville," Tracey started.

"You're doing it again." Harry finished.

They were using it sometimes when they're board, at home and want to annoy someone. They're the son and daughter, cousins and cubs of three of the Marauders after all.

"Oh, right sorry." he said.

"Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?" Tracey said.

"Professor Moody gave it to me. That there day we had tea." he said.

Then they heard something.

"Why don't you just tell them yourself?"

When they got there Hermione walked up to them.

"Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Pervaty that, Hagrid is looking for you." Hermione said.

"Is that right? Well, what?" Harry said confused.

"Uh," she looked at Ron again and then came back. "Dean was told by Pervaty that- please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid is looking for you." Hermione said.

"Well you can tell Ronald-" Tracey started.

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione snapped and they left.

A few hours later he and Tracey were with Hagrid.

"You brings your father's cloak I asked you?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah we brought the cloak. Hagrid what's going on?" he asked.

"Sorry about keeping secrets from you two."

"What's with the flower?" Harry said.

"Hagrid have you combed your hair?!" Tracey said in shock.

"A matter of fact I have. Might wanna try the same thing now and again."

Tracey started to laugh.

"Like that's possible."

Harry glared at her.

"What? You're pretty much a mini dad."

Suddenly they heard something.

"Come on." Hagrid said.

While they walked a little more they both were quiet.

"Hagrid?" someone said.

"Oh, the cloak, put the cloak on." he said.

So they put it on and watched.

"What's more a lad?"

"Oh Hagrid I thought you weren't coming. I thought you had, forgotten me." Madame Maxim said.

"Forget you?"

Harry and Tracey looked at each other and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Ulg." they said together.

"What is it you wanted to see me? When you spoke of it earlier you sounded so, exhilarated."

"You'll be glad you came, trust me."

Then he moved a branch and saw dragons.

"Blast e manifest! Can we get closer?"

She got closer.

"Dragons? That's the first task? You're joking!" Harry said taking the top of his cloak off.

Tracey stood there in shock.

"Come on Harry, Tracey, dragons aren't that bad."

Suddenly fire came to them.

"Although, I have to admit, the Hungarian Horntail is a nasty beast."

The next day he was outside walking when he bumped into someone.

"You like the badge?" someone said.

"Excuse me."

They didn't move so he pushed them and headed to find Cedric.

"Can I have a word?" he asked when he got there.

"Alright." he said with a shrug.

"You stink Potter!"

So they headed somewhere quiet to talk.

"Dragons, that's the first task. They've got one for each of us." he said.

"You're serious?" he said shocked.

"Yes."

"And ah, Fleur and Viktor they know?"

"Yes."

"Come on Ced, leave it." someone said.

"Hey listen, about the badges. I bought them not to wear it." he said.

"It's alright."

Then he started walking again and saw Ron and Seamus. So he sped up.

"You're a right file git you know that?" he said.

"Think so?" he said.

"I know so."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, stay away from me."

"Fine."

Then they split up and he kept walking.

"Why so tense Potter? My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in the task. He disagrees, he thinks you might last five." Malfoy said.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks Malfoy! He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic." he said and turned around.

"Pathetic?" Malfoy said and took out his wand.

"Oh no you don't sonny!" Moody said and turned him into a ferret.

"Stinking, noisy!"

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall said. "What, what are you doing?"

"Teaching." he said.

"Is that, is that a student?!"

"Technically it's a ferret." he said and put him in Crabbe's pants.

"Ah!" Crabbe said.

"Stand still! Stand still!" Goyle said.

Then he was bitten.

"Ah!"

While that happened Moody winked at Harry who was laughing.

When he got out and McGonagall switched him back to normal.

He stood up and looked at them.

"My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat? I can tell you stories about your father greasy hair boy!"

"Alastor?"

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastair, we never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surly Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might have mentioned it."

"You will do well to remember it."

Then she turned around and left.

Moody just made a weird look on his face. "You, come with me!"

So Harry followed him to his office.

"So, what are you going to do with your dragon?"

"Oh, well-"

He took out a chair.

"Sit."

He sat down.

"Listen to me Potter, by your age you can turn a whistle to a watch. As for Ms. Delacour, she's as much a fairy princess as I am. Come on Potter, what are your strength?"

"I don't know, I mean I can fly I'm a fast flyer but-"

"Not the way I've heard it."

"But I'm not allowed a broom."

He leaned closer.

"You're aloud, a _wand_."


	12. Chapter 12

Sure enough it was the first task. The November full moon was last week and not as bad as September and October. Sirius was with them last week and said he should be fine next month.

They were waiting inside a tent for Dumbledore to tell them what they had to do.

While Harry was pacing someone called him.

"Harry, is that you?"

It was Hermione.

"Yeah." he said.

"How are you feeling? The key is to concentrate, then all you have to do is-"

"Battle a dragon."

"You can do it."

Then she left and a few seconds later Dumbledore appeared.

"Good day champions, good day champions. Now we've waited, we've wondered now we'll find out. Barty, the bag."

"Everyone, in a circle around me. Cedric over here, Ms. Delacour, here. Potter, Potter here. Ms. Delacour if you will."

She took a hand in the bag and took one.

"The welds green, Mr. Krum?"

He took his hand and got another one.

"Chinese fireball, ooo!"

After that Cedric did the same thing.

"The sweetish short snout."

Then he turned to Harry.

"Which leaves,"

"Horntail." he said quietly.

"What was that boy?"

"Nothing. Ah!"

"The Hungarian Horntail. Now, these are four very real dragons. Your collection is simple, collect the egg. That egg is what will tell you about the next task. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Very well, Mr. Diggory. When the canon goes off." Dumbledore said.

A few seconds later he was gone. While Harry sat there thinking he wished the others good luck. Then it was his turn.

"And now our fourth and final championship." Dumbledore said.

"Harry! Harry!" people shouted.

So he walked out and looked around. Then he saw it and started walking to the egg. Suddenly there was a sound which got him to fall.

Everyone gasped or yelled.

"Your wand Moony! Your wand!" Tracey said.

Harry turned around behind a rock, took out his wand and shouted,

_"Accio Firebolt!"_

Then he turned around again and barely missed getting hit by fire. Then he looked up and saw her broom. When it was close enough he jumped up and hopped on it.

"YEAH!" people yelled.

Tracey sighed in relief.

He barely missed the dragon.

And sped up.

_'Thank god I got this from uncle Padfoot for Christmas last year.'_ he thought.

"Okay," he told himself, "diversionary tactics… let's go…"

He dived. The Horntail's head followed his; he knew what it was going to do and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where she would have been had he not swerved away…

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck - if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy –

Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky - he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet his instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes —

He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make him breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure he kept his eyes on him. His head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, his fangs bared…

He flew higher.

The Horntail's head rose with his, his neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, hike a snake before its charmer… Harry rose a few more feet, and he let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to him, a fly he was longing to swat; his tail thrashed again, but he was too high to reach now… He shot fire into the air, which he dodged… His jaws opened wide…

"Come on," Harry hissed, swerving tantalizingly above him, "come on, come and get me… up you get now…"

And then he reared, spreading his great, black, leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane - and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by his clawed front legs - he had taken his hands off his Firebolt - he had seized the golden egg.

A few hours later they were celebrating. Fred and George put him on their shoulder.

"Here we are Harry." George said.

"Lose a leg." Fred said.

"Or an arm." George said.

"Packing all together." Fred said.

"Never!" they finished together.

Then Seamus appeared with the egg in his hands.

"Good job. Go on Harry, what's the clue?"

He looked around.

"Who wants me to open it?"

"YEAH!"

"You want me to open it?"

"YEAH!" everyone said.

He opened it and all they got were screeches. Then Fred and George dropped him on the ground and covered their ears like everyone else. Then he closed it again.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Alright everyone, go back to your knitting. This is going to be interesting." George said.

"You have to be barking mad to do this." he said.

"Quiet are you?" he asked.

"You think I'm quiet? Imagine what everyone's saying behind your back."

"Brilliant, that makes me feel lodes better."

"At least I warned you about the dragon."

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons."

He was confused now.

"No, no, no I did. No don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Dean was told by Pervaty that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus, never really told me anything so it was really me all along." he explained.

"Who, who could possibly figure that out?"

Then they started to laugh a little.

"Boys." Hermione said quietly.

"Listen, me and Hermione want to help you and Tracey with them again. Get the Missioners back together."

Harry looked at Tracey.

**'Let's just do it. You need help on the full moons this year.'** Harry said.

**'Alright.'** Tracey said.

Then they looked at Ron and Hermione who had walked over to them.

"You get one more chance Speedy, Howler." Harry said.

"Thanks Moony, Paddy." Hermione said.

The next day they were eating breakfast and Harry's arm was in a sling. Then Nigel came with something in his arms.

"Package for you Mr. Weasley." he said.

"Oh thank you Nigel."

Ron took it from his hands and out it on the table.

Nigel stood there with some paper in his hand.

Hermione cleared her head. Then Ron turned around.

"Later Nigel, later." he said.

Then he left.

Hermione looked at Ron confused.

"I told him he could get Harry's autograph."

He and Tracey rolled their eyes while Hermione shook her head.

"Oh look mum sent me something." He opened the box and saw some clothes. "Mum sent me a dress!"

Everyone started laughing.

"Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? Aha!" Harry said and put it on his chest.

"Lots down Harry."

He and Tracey laughed a little.

"Ginny, this is made for you."

"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly!" she said.

Hermione started laughing.

"What are you on about?"

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you!"

Everyone started laughing harder.

"Dress robes."

"Dress robes? For what?" he said.

"The Yule Ball is a tradition for the tri-wizard tournament. Since it's in session we and our guests will be celebrating. The Yule Ball is first and for most, a dance."

People started whispering to each other.

"Silence! As House of Gryffindor was recommended. I don't mean a group of blindly bumpily band of baboons!" McGonagall said.

"Try and say that five times fast." Fred said.

George tried to do it and then Fred tried to do it.

"Inside every girl a secret swan lies you longing to burst free."

Ron muttered something to Harry.

"Inside every boy a lordly lions prepared to pronounce. Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" he said.

"Would you join me please?"

So he headed over to her and waited.

"Put your right hand on my waist."

"What?"

"My waist."

He started to do it.

"And bend your arm. Mr. Filch if you please."

He turned on the music.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

Harry looked up at Fred and George.

"Oi."

Then they looked at him.

"You're never gonna let him forget this are you?"

"Never." they said together.

"Everyone come together." McGonagall said.

The girls stood up while the boys sat there.

"Boys on your feet!"

Then Neville looked at the others and stood up.


	13. Chapter 13

While people were looking for dates Ron and Harry were talking to each other.

"Why do they all have to travel in, packs? I mean how are supposed to ask one? And not in me and uncle Moony's pack." Harry said.

While they were walking people were looking at Harry.

"Bloody hell Moony, you slayed dragons. If you can't get a date who can?" he asked.

"Think I'd rather take a dragon right now." he said.

Later that day they were doing their homework.

"This is mad. Neither of us has a date to the ball." Ron said.

Then he was sent something and caught it.

'Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone.'

He turned around.

"Who are you going with then?"

Fred put a ball of paper and threw it at someone. She looked at him.

'You, go to the ball with me?' he mouthed.

"Oh, yeah." she whispered.

He turned around and winked at him. Then Ron turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Uh Hermione, you're a girl."

"When I last spotted." she said.

"You wanna dance-"

Harry kept tapping his shoulder. Then they were both hit by a notebook by Snape.

"I can understand a boy not going but a girl, that's just sad."

Tracey glared at him.

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not someone already asked me." Hermione said.

She went and gave Snape her notes and then picked up her other things.

"And I said yes!"

Then Ron looked over at Harry and Tracey.

"How about this, when we all get to the common room we both have partners. Agreed?"

Snape pulled up his sleeves a bit.

"Agreed."

Then they were hit by Snape.

Later that afternoon Harry was on his way back to school after taking a quick walk when he bumped into Cho.

"Cho!" he said.

"Harry." she said and pushed him to the other side while they tried to switch places.

"Watch your step on the stairs, it's a bit icy on the top."

"OK, thanks."

Then he turned around.

"Cho?"

"Yes?" she said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" he said while an owl cheeped.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that?" she said.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?"

"Oh, um Harry I'm sorry but I've already been asked to and well I said I'd go with them." she said frowning.

"Oh, ok, no problem."

He started to walk away.

"Harry!"

He turned around.

"I really am, sorry."

He nodded and then split up.

When it was nighttime Hermione, Tracey and Harry were in the common room when they heard something.

"It's ok Ron, it doesn't matter." Ginny said.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"He just asked Fleur Declare out." she said.

"What?!" Tracey and Hermione said together.

"What'd she say?" Harry asked.

"No of course!" Hermione said.

He shook his head.

"She said yes!" Tracey said covering her mouth.

"Don't be silly. All I did was see her walking by. And now I like it when she walks. Then it sorta slipped out." he said.

"Actually, he sorta screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Ginny said.

"What happened then?" Harry asked.

"What else? I ran for it." he said.

"Hi Harry." the Pati twins said together.

Then he looked at Ron then them back.

"Hey!"

A week after asking them to the ball Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tracey were at the Shrieking Shack.

They were waiting for him to transform into a werewolf. Five minutes later he was a werewolf.

Tracey turned into Paddy, Ron turned into Howler and Hermione turned into Speedy. Padfoot was there again to check and they were doing fine.

_'Since Ron and Hermione came back it must be giving him more control of himself.'_ he thought.

While they kept Moony busy Padfoot was thrilled that they could do it.

When they were done Tracey went to check on him and transfer some of her energy like the last few times.

"It was easier to keep control of myself with you guys back." Harry said.

That made Ron and Hermione feel guilty.

"Let's get you fixed up with Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said.

So they headed to the hospital wing.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got there they had him lay down and as usual James and Lily were there talking to Sirius.

"So they didn't need you to be there this time?" James asked.

"No, they can take it from here next month." he said.

Then Lily and Madam Pomfrey started to fix the four of them up.

Sure enough it was Christmas Eve.

As usual Harry and Tracey had gone shopping and gotten their family presents.

Remus some chocolate and a new book. Sirius his yearly bone and toy. Their dad a new scarf and hat because he couldn't find his other ones. And their mum a healer book so she didn't have to be trained again after the war and another charms book.

Right now they were getting ready for the ball.

"Bloody hell." Ron said while looking at himself while getting ready.

"Bloody hell." he said again.

Then Harry came and he looked at him.

"What are those? What are those?!"

Harry looked at himself and then Ron.

"My dress robes." he said.

"But they're alright! Low lace low body low color."

"Well I bet yours are, traditional." he said.

"Traditional! They're ancient! They were my great aunt Tesy's."

Then he raised an arm and sniffed.

"Smell like my great aunt Tesy."

Then he looked in the mirror again.

"Murder me Harry." he said shaking his head.

On their way down Ron played around with it.

"Leave it alone!" Harry said.

"Poor kid, bet she's alone in the dormitory crying her eyes out." Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Speedy, come on Moony. Why didn't she tell us who she was going with?"

"Because you told her she would."

"Nobody asked her. I would've brought her myself if she weren't so bloody proud."

"Hello boys." the girls said smiling.

"Don't you look, dashing." Padma said.

Tracey fought the want to burst out laughing.

Then McGonagall appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh there you are Potter. Are you and ms. Pati ready?" McGonagall said.

"Ready Professor?" he said confused.

"To dance. It's traditional that the three or in this case four of the champions are the first to dance." she explained.

"No." he said.

"Oh yes well now you know. Oh, as for as for you Mr. Weasley you, you may proceed to the great hall." she said playing with his robes.

So they split up and got ready. While they did that Hermione came down and Viktor stood there waiting for her. When she got there he bowed and took her hand.

A few minutes later everyone was clapping for the champions and their dates.

While they did that Parverti waved and smiled.

"Is that, Hermione Granger with Viktor Krum?" Padma said.

"No, no absolutely not." Ron said.

When they got to the middle they got ready to dance.

"Harry, take my waste." Parvarti said.

"What?"

"Now!"

When they started dancing people were watching them.

Then Dumbledore took McGonagall to dance and sure enough everyone was dancing.

And Neville brought Ginny. Suddenly a different band started and everyone started yelling.

While Harry, Ron, Parverti and Padma were sitting at a table.

"Ruddy pumpkin head isn't he?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at him for a minute.

"May I have your arm?" a Durmstrang student said to Parvarti.

"Arm? Leg? I yeah." she said.

Padma sighed. Then looked at Ron.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" she asked.

"No." he said.

She sighed and left. Then Hermione and Tracey came.

"Hot isn't it? Viktor's going to get drinks, would care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"No! I don't wanna be with you and Viktor!" Ron snapped.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" she asked.

Harry and Tracey looked at each other.

**'Three,'** Harry started.

**'Two,'** Tracey said next.

**'One.'** they finished together.

"The enemy? Who was it that wanted his autograph? The whole reason for the tournament is, international, qualitatively, to make friends."

"I think Viktor has a bit more than friendship." he said back.

Then she stood up and left. Ron stood up and left to.

"He's just jealous." Tracey said.

"I know, they're never going to figure it out." Harry said.

Then they started laughing.

A few minutes later the two of them left.

When they got there Hermione snapped at them and told them to go to bed.

Sure enough Harry was in bed.

_Then he started to see what he saw over the summer but it was his this time._

_"Harry at last!"_

_Wormtail stood there._

_"Step aside Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting." _

Then he saw green light and opened his eyes. He was sweating right now.

"You alright Harry? I just got in. M-me!" Neville said.

_'It's just a dream.'_

He shook his head and was back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was just standing looking out a window thinking when he heard someone.

"Hey Potter!" Cedric called.

He looked up and saw him coming.

"Cedric." he said back.

"How, how are you?" he said.

"Spectacular." he said back.

"Hey I never got the chance to thank you for telling me about the dragon."

"Forget about it. You probably would've done the same for me."

"Exactly, you know the prefects bathroom? It's not a bad place for a bath. Just take your egg and, lower things over at the hot water."

He nodded and then went to the common room to get the egg.

When he got to the bathroom he turned on the water and set his egg next to him.

He looked at it.

"I must be out of my mind."

Then he turned it open and it started to screech. He yelled back and then covered it again.

"I'm _definitely_ out of my mind."

Suddenly he heard something.

"I'd try putting it _in_ the water if I were you." someone said.

"Myrtle!" he said shocked.

"Hello Harry. Long time no see." Myrtle said and jumped out of the water.

"I was circling a blocked drain the other day and could swear I saw a bit of Polyjuice potion. Not being a bad boy again are you Harry?"

"Polyjuice potion? Keep it a habit. Myrtle did you say try putting it in the water?"

"That's what he did. The handsome one, Cedric."

He took the egg out again and put it in the water. He looked at Myrtle.

"Well go on, open it." she said.

So he unlocked it and took a deep breath. Then went underwater to listen.

_'Come seeker where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look to recover what we took.'_

Then he just up again and coughing.

"Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in the Black Lake, are there?"

"Oh, very good. It took Cedric ages to figure it out. Almost all the bubbles were gone." Myrtle said.

Then she sat next to Harry who just sat there and thought.

The next day Harry sat there thinking and not eating breakfast.

Neville was on his way to eat when he saw the look on Harry's face and sped up.

When he got there he stood next to him.

"Harry? Are you OK?" Neville asked.

He snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

He looked at him not convinced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." he said again.

"I've known you for four years. What's wrong?"

He sighed.

"The next tournament is in the Black Lake. I have to find a way to swim under water for an hour."

"I have an idea of what you can use."

He looked up in shock.

"What is it?"

"Gillyweed. It will let you breathe in the water for about an hour."

"Thank you! Do you know where I can get some?"

"I have some at home in my garden. I'll owl my gran for it."

"Thanks. You can borrow Hedwig if you want. Me and Trace just finished a letter to our parents. I can have her bring it with her."

"Thanks."

So he wrote to her and then they went to the owlery.

"Alright Hedwig, this one on your right is for mum and dad, and the one on the left is for Neville's grandma. Got it?"

She nodded and headed off.

Then they headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Harry. Ready for today?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." he said.

"Alright, I have a feeling you're going to be in sixth year by next week. Today let's start with Relashio. Let's give it a go."

He nodded and focused on his core. Then took out his wand and put in front of the locked door.

_'Relashio!'_ he thought.

Then the door unlocked.

"Excellent! Let's do it again."

So Harry did it multiple times and had it down.

"Well done Harry! Next is Silencio."

_'Silencio!'_

Then the painting was silent. Dumbledore had asked his painting to talk a lot when he got there.

When it was dinner time Tracey gave him some of her energy as usual.

Sure enough it was the second task. Neville had gotten an answer from his gran and got some gillyweed with it. Harry and Tracey got an answer from their parents saying he can do it.

He had made it to his sixth year by the end of the week like Dumbledore had said. His parents and uncles were proud of him. The full moons were getting a little easier every month now that Ron and Hermione were with them again. People were wondering why they had nicknames for the Golden Quartet. They wouldn't tell them though. The professors had an idea why though.

When they were on their way to the task Harry was worried about his friends and the plant not working.

"Calm down Harry, they're fine and you can do it." Neville said.

He nodded.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Tracey said.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Good luck and be careful."

Then they split up.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from our four champions. They'll have one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they're on their own. On the count thee. One-"

Boom!

Mr. Filch shrugged and shook his head while Dumbledore looked at him and then shook his head.

He had thought about Tracey being the person but knew that Harry would have trouble controlling the wolf in him because he was even more protective of her since Voldemort was strong enough to get a bit of a body.

"Put that in your mouth." Mad-eye said.

So while the others jumped in the water Harry put the gillyweed in his mouth and had trouble swallowing it. Then Mad-eye pushed him down.

While he was down there he moved around. Then he felt gills and his hands and feet got flat.

"What's the matter with him?" Seamus asked looking down at him.

"I don't know I can't see him." Dean said.

Neville turned around with his hands on his head.

"Oh my god! I've killed Harry Potter!"

"YEAH!" he said flipping over the water.

Neville turned around while Dean and Seamus were laughing. He and Tracey sighed in relief.

Harry looked around for hints and then heard something familiar. So he followed the sound and saw four people.

Ron, Hermione, Fleur's sister and Cho. He hurried up to them and put his hands on Ron. Then he looked around and untied his leg.

Then Cedric appeared and took care of Cho. Then he taped his watch and she nodded. He took out his wand and was about to get Hermione's leg when he was hit by a mermaid.

"But she's my friend to!" he said.

"Only one!" it said.

Suddenly a shark came and took Hermione from the string. He noticed that it was Viktor.

He looked around and didn't see Fleur anywhere. So he took out his wand and got her free. Then he took her arm and headed to the school.

In the surface,

Fleur had just been retired and was worried about her sister.

Mad-eye was pacing and looked at his clock.

Suddenly Cho and Cedric appeared.

"Let's get down to them." Dumbledore said.

Then Hermione and Viktor came up and Viktor started to get his real face back.

Meanwhile in the water,

Harry was looking at his hand and saw he was almost back to his old self. Then some merpeople appeared and started to jump on him. He let the other two go and tried to get out.

While Harry did that he hit the stunning spell at the merpeople and got them off of him.

While he did that the other two came up and Fleur hurried over to her sister.

Back in the water,

Harry was barely conscious but had enough strength to take out her wand and say something.

_'Asendio!'_

Then he was out of the water and on his side coughing, spitting out water and taking the best breath he could.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said.

He spit out more water.

"You alright?"

He nodded.

"Go get him another towel." Seamus said.

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore said.

Then Fleur came and bent down to him.

"You, saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister! Thank you!"

She kissed his cheeks then looked up at Ron.

"And you, you helped!"

"Well, yeah, a bit." he said.

Then she kissed his cheeks to.

"Marl's si." he said with his hand on his cheek.

"Harry!" Hermione said and gave her a hug.

"Hermione ow!"

"You alright? You must be freezing! I alacamsiladios."

"I finished last Hermione."

She kissed his head.

"Next to last. Fleur never got her sister!" she said.

"You ok?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah." he said.

Then people started talking at once.

"Attention! ATTENTION! The winner is, Mr. Diggory! From using the bobble head charm. However Mr. Potter would have won had not been for her determination. We've agreed, to award her, second place!"

He smiled.

"Second place!" Hermione said smiling.

Tracey helped him up and smiled.

"See you at Hagrid's Harry, Tracey!" Ron said.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter. I'm sure your parents will be very proud of you." Mr. Crouch said.

After they talked to each other Harry and Tracey headed to the common room so he could get changed.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got to Hagrid they were going for a walk in the forest. Harry and Tracey were in the back while Ron and Hermione were close to him.

"Now I remember, I remember when I first, met you all. Biggest batch of misfits I ever set eye on." Hagrid said.

"We're still a bunch of misfits." Ron said.

"Well maybe but you all have each other. And Tracey and Harry of course."

They waved.

"Soon to be, the youngest tri- wizard champion there's ever been! Hurray! Haha. Hogwarts Hogwarts Hogywarty Hogwarts teach us something please!"

They started singing.

Suddenly Harry felt his scar start to burn.

"Ah!"

He put his hand on his scar.

"Harry?" Tracey said.

Then they saw someone.

"Mr. Crouch?" he said.

When they got back to school Harry went to Dumbledore's office.

When he got there he heard people saying something. The minister, Dumbledore and Moody talking to each other.

"Excuse me gentle men. I hate to interrupt the scholarship but," Moody took out his wand and opened the door.

Harry was just about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Ah Harry, Harry how good to see you again." Fudge said.

"I can come back later Professor." he said.

"Oh not necessary Harry, the minister and I are done. Minister, after you."

Then he started to leave.

"Oh Harry do feel free to helping yourself to a Cockroach Clusters. I have to warn you, they're a wee bit sharp."

Then Moody shut the door.

Harry went and got some Cockroach Clusters then they jumped out of his hand and suddenly a door was open. He walked over to it and then started to fall.

_"Ahh!" Then he fell and then landed sitting down._

_"Professor?" he said confused._

_"Professor!" someone said and put their hand through him._

_"Ah!" Dumbledore said and then shook hands._

_Suddenly something came out of the ground._

_"Igor Karkaroff, you have been taken out of Azkaban at your own request and the use of names." Mr. Crouch said._

_"I do sir." he said._

_"And what do wish to com-it?"_

_"I have, names sir. There's Rogia, Evan Rogia."_

_"Mr. Rogia is dead." _

_Then Moody muttered something to Dumbledore._

_"No no please please I have more! What about Snape, Severus Snape?"_

_"He was once a Death Eater but now he's as much of a Death Eater as I am." Dumbledore said._

_Then Igor started to say something but was interrupted by Crouch._

_"Silence!" he said hitting the ground with his gavel. "Unless there is more witnesses this message is now concluded!"_

_"Oh no,no,no,no. There's still one more."_

_"Yes?" _

_"The person that was one of the people that torture Frank Longbottom and his wife!"_

_"The name give me the reached name!"_

_"BARTY CROUCH!"_

_Mr. Crouch sat there confused._

_"Junior."_

_Then the man ran away but was stopped by Moody._

_"Get your filthy hands off me!" Then he looked around. "Hello father!"_

_He stuck out his tongue for a second._

_"You are no son of mine." he said._

_"Yeah!" he yelled._

Suddenly he was out of it and sitting down.

"Curiosity is not a sin Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, Mr. Crouch's son, what happened to him?"

"He was, set to Azkaban. Destroyed Barty to do that but he had no choice. Why do you ask?"

"I, had a dream about him."

Dumbledore looked at saying'Go on'.

"It was in the summer before the quidditch match. I was in a house, and Voldemort was there. Only he wasn't quite human. And uncle Wormmy was there to and Mr. Crouch's son. These dreams, what I see, you don't think it's actually, happening do you?"

"When a memory you don't want to see, what you can do is, cast them away. But use occlamency full time now." he said and let out a memory.

"Yes sir. I'll see you tomorrow." he said.

He stood there and locked up his mind more than usual.

On his way back he hard Igor talking to Snape while the door opened.

"It's a sign Severus." Igor said showing him his arm.

Then they saw Harry and he shut his sleeve and left.

"Potter! What's your hurry?" Snape said.

He turned around and looked at him.

"Congratulations your survivor of the Black Lake was a bit of surprise. Gillyweed, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." he said.

"Rather rare object gillyweed, not ever in your everyday garden." Snape said while he looked around his room. "Nor is this."

Then he stepped down and looked at Harry.

"Know what it is?"

"Bubble juice sir?" Harry said.

"Veritersirum. Should you continue to steal from my store I just might slip some into your morning pumpkin juice."

"I haven't stolen anything." 'Since second year.'

"Don't, lie to me. Loustang sling, liswing flies? You and your little sister and friends are making polyjuice potion. And believe me, I'm going to find out why!"

Then he slammed the door and Harry shook his head then continued his way back to the common room.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was in training right now and was almost done with third year.

"Alright Harry, let's try Geminio." Dumbledore said.

_'Geminio!'_ Harry thought aiming at the book.

Then there was six books shocking both Harry and Dumbledore.

"I didn't mean to do that. I meant to make two." he said.

"Not to worry Harry, I can give one of them to Madam Prince and another to Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Now, let's see transfiguration."

So he worked hard as usual and was done.

"Well done Harry. You're getting better and better every time." Dumbledore said.

Then they headed to dinner. It was Friday and a week before the full moon. So he didn't have training next week.

Throughout the week it was hard for Harry to control his wolf because he was nervous about what would happen this time.

It was the full moons today and Ron, Hermione and Tracey were thinking about asking Sirius, James and Remus come to the full moon tonight.

"Calm down Moony, your eyes keep turning gold." Ron said.

"Sorry Howler." he said.

"Maybe we should have dad, uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot come over tonight." Tracey said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea Paddy." Harry said.

So she started to write a letter to them.

_Dear dad, _

_ I was wondering if you, uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony could come tonight. Harry is a little stressed out and we think it would be easier if there was more than three._

_ Tracey _

"There we go. Now I have to go give it to Hedwig." she said.

So she headed to the owlry and sent it to James.

Later that night James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Tracey and Harry were in the Shrieking Shack.

"Thanks for coming dad, uncle Moony, uncle Padfoot." Harry said.

"No problem cub." Remus said smiling.

A few minutes later two dogs, a stag, a fox and a wolf were keeping two werewolves busy. For once Prongs and Padfoot had to work on Moony and Moony jr. with Paddy, Speedy and Howler.

When they were done they headed to the hospital wing. Tracey had given Harry more energy than usual this month.

"Well, looks like Harry and Remus had a bit of a fight last night." Lily said.

"Apparently." Madam Pomfrey said.

While they fixed the five up Tracey, Harry and Remus were asleep.

Harry had gotten a very deep cut on his left cheek from Remus.

Sure enough they were on the last task. Everyone was listening to the band while the other four were walking outside.

Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were sitting next to him. Tracey, Ron and Hermione were sitting with the other Gryffindor's.

"Silence!" Dumbledore said.

Then they stopped playing.

"Welcome to the final task. Earlier today Professor Moody hid the tri-wizard cup somewhere deep inside the maze. Only he knows where it is. The first people to start are Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter."

The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky.

"Followed by Mr. Viktor Krum."

His team started cheering for him.

"And last Miss Fleur."

Her team started cheering for her to.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

So Harry and Cedric looked at each other and nodded. Then he looked behind her and saw him friends and family cheering for him.

"On the count of three. One-"

Then it went off again and he shook his head.

Harry started leaving and the maze closed. He looked around and took out his wand.

_"Lumos."_

He tries to use magic like his friends and will only use silent magic when he's alone or with his family.

Then there was light. He started walking around. While he did that he heard someone scream. So he ran to go follow the sound.

When he got there he saw Fleur going through the vanes.

"Fleur?"

He looked up and raised his wand.

_"Periculum!"_

Red sparks appeared and then the wind sped up.

He started to run and then jumped through an opening. Then the grass closed. He stood up and saw the cup.

"Harry! Get down!" Cedric yelled.

He did as told.

_"Curscar!"_ Viktor said.

Cedric bent down.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ he said and Viktor fell.

Cedric walked over to him but Harry stepped in front of him.

"No stop he's bewitched Cedric! He's bewitched!"

"Get off me!" he said and started running.

While they ran Cedric almost tripped over something but caught himself. But Harry was in the best balance. Finally when there's only a few steps Cedric fell.

"Ooff!" he said and tried to get up but got covered more.

"Harry!" he yelled.

He stood there for a second.

"Harry!"

He looked back and forth but took out his wand.

_"Reducto!"_

Then they started to get off of him while he helped him get up.

"You alright?"

"Thanks, for a moment I thought you were, you were gonna let it get me."

"For a moment so did I."

"Some game huh?" he said.

"Some game." he said.

Then some wind started to come.

"Go!" Cedric said.

So they ran to the cup.

"Go on take it! You saved me take it!" he yelled.

"Together, one, two, three!" Harry said.

Then they took hand of the cup and started spinning.


	18. Chapter 18

When they got there they started to stand up.

"Where are we?" Cedric said.

Harry looked around.

"I've been here before. I've been here before, in a dream."

He looked at the stone and saw Tom Riddle.

"Cedric, we have to get back to the cup, now!"

"What are you talking about?" he said.

Suddenly they heard something and they looked up. Then Harry's scar lit on fire.

"Ahh!"

He fell to his knees and held his scar.

"Harry!" he said.

"Get back to the cup. Ah!"

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" he asked with his wand out.

"Kill the spare!" someone said.

_"Avada Kadevera!"_ someone else said.

"No! Cedric!"

Suddenly he was being picked up and locked. He looked down and saw Wormtail.

"Do it, now!"

So he picked him up and let him in the potion.

"Bone, of the father unknowingly given. You will renew your son." he said.

The bone went inside the potion.

Then he put the wand in his pocket and took out a knife.

"Flesh, of the servant willingly sacrificed. You will revive your master."

Then he cut off his hand.

He looked up at Harry and walked over to him.

"Blood, of the enemy forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe."

He put the knife on her arm.

"Ahh!" he yelled in pain.

Then he took some of his blood and headed to the potion.

"The Dark Lord, shall rise, again!" he said tapping some blood.

Harry started yelling in pain.

Something was in the air getting clothes on them. Then he saw someone he hadn't seen in two years, Lord Voldemort had finally risen strong again.

Chapter 21

After he looked at himself he stood there and looked at him. He looked at him back. Then he looked at Wormtail.

"My wand Wormtail." Voldemort said.

He bent down and handed him his wand.

"Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you Master."

He took out his arm.

"The other arm Wormtail!"

Then he took his arm and put his wand on the mark.

Sure enough some of his Death Eaters appeared.

"Welcome my friends, thirteen years it's been. And yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! McNair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."

"My lord I didn't detect any of your wear a-bouts!" Lucius said.

"There were signs my slippery friend!" Voldemort said back.

"_I_ returned." Wormtail said.

Then Voldemort headed to him.

"Out of _fear_ not _loyalty_. Still, you have proven yourself useful these past few months Wormtail."

Then he waved his wand over Wormtail's arm.

"Thank you Master, thank you!"

"May your loyalty never end."

"No master, never."

After hearing that Harry thought of something.

_'He doesn't owe _him_ loyalty, he owes _me_ loyalty! I let him get away last year!'_

"Oh, ch, ch, ch such a handsome boy."

"Don't touch him!"

He looked up.

"Oh, Harry, I'd almost forgotten you were here! Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. I told you second year, I'll find someway to get a strong body and here I am."

He looked at the others and then back at Harry.

"The boy, who lived. How lies affect your legend Harry. Shall I reveal what really happened that night nine years ago? How I truly lost my power? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter tried to give her life for her children she provided the ultimate protection. And Harry going in front of his sister I could not touch them. But that was, old magic. Something I should have for seen."

Then he looked at him.

"But no matter no matter, things have changed."

He took out his hand.

"I can, touch you, now."

Then he put a finger on his scar.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled.

A few seconds later took his hand off of his scar.

"Astonishing what a drop of your blood will do ah Harry?"

Then he raised his wand.

_"Crucio!"_

"Ahhhh!" he yelled.

A few seconds later he stopped and let Harry go.

"Pick up your wand Potter! I said pick it up. Get up get up!"

He started to get up and look away for a second.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? Your father is a great duelist. First we bow to each other."

Harry just stood there while he bowed a little.

"Come on now Harry, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he? I said, bow!"

"Err!" he said and felt himself bowing.

"Very good. And now, we duel! Crucio!"

He started screaming hard again. And then it stopped. He rolled over.

"A little beak?" He looked at him. "a little pause… That hurt, didn't it Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. He was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling him so… he was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it… but he wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to obey Voldemort… he wasn't going to beg…

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly.

"Answer me!_ Imperio!_"

_Just answer no… say no… just answer no… I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of her head, I won't answer… Just answer no… I won't do it, I won't say it… Just answer no…_

"I WON'T!"

Voldemort stood in shock. Then he finally snapped back.

"You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Then he took out his wand.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ he thought.

Then he was back on his back.

"How did you do silent magic at fourteen?"

"Dumbledore trained me when I was little. When you got a weak body he started training me again but silent, wandless and advanced magic. I made it to the end of sixth year last week."

"Interesting. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you, begged for death. And I being a powerful lord implied it."

He took out his hand.

"Get up!"

Then he turned around and ran.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

He sat there and took a deep breath. Then he went determined.

"Have it your way. _Expelliarmus!"_

_"Avada kadevera!"_ Voldemort yelled back.

Then their wands went together.

Suddenly there was a light and people started to appear. First was Cedric, then the old man from his dream, then his grandparents.

"Harry! When the connection is broken you must get back to the portkey. We can linger for a moment and give you some time but only a moment do you understand?" Charles said.

He nodded.

"Harry,"

He looked at Cedric.

"Bring my body back will you? Bring my body back to my father."

He nodded.

"Let go. Harry you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Dorea said.

So he pulled his wand off and the others kept him busy. He ran back to Cedric.

_"Accio!"_

Then he was gone. Voldemort looked around.

"Ah, ahhhhh!" he yelled in anger.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally Harry was back and crying. He could barely move from tiredness and pain. Tired from the task and pain from the duel and torture curse twice.

"Harry!"

He looked up and saw Tracey, Sirius, Remus and his parents run to him.

When they got to him he cried. Sirius wanted to switch into his animagus and lick him but knew better. Remus rubbed his shoulder gently while Lily held onto him. James stood there rubbing his other shoulder. Tracey took his hand and squeezed it a bit to give him enough energy to stay up a bit longer.

He started to calm down but didn't let go of his mum and neither did James, Sirius or Remus.

"He's fully back! He's fully back, Voldemort's fully back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him. Not there!" he said while Dumbledore sat behind him.

"It's alright Harry, you're home, you both are." he said back.

"Keep everybody in their seats! A boys just been killed." Fudge said.

"Let me through, let me through! That's my son! That's my boy. My BOY!" Amus said crying.

Suddenly Moody started to get Harry off of his friends and family.

"Easy, easy, this is not where you want to be right now."

"Alastor-" Remus started.

"No Remus, he's right. We'll be back in a few minutes." Dumbledore said.

So they headed to Moody's office.

When they got to his office he shut the door.

"You alright Potter? Does it hurt, that?" he asked pointing his hand on his arm.

"Not so much now."

"Perhaps I better take a look at it?"

So he looked at his arm and put a finger on it.

"The cup was a portkey." he said.

"What was he like?" he asked.

"Who? Ah!"

"The Dark Lord. What was it like, to stand in his presents?"

Suddenly he started to change form.

"I don't know, it was like one of my dreams. Like one of my nightmares."

Moody looked around for some potions.

"Were there others? In the graveyard were there others?"

"I don't, think I ever said anything about a graveyard."

"Marvelous creatures dragons aren't they? Big Cedric Diggory. And Neville Longbottom a witness wonder. Couldn't have given you gillyweed if I'd given him that book!"

"It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire! You bewitched Krum! But, but-"

"But, but, but. You won because I made it so Potter. But now the deed is done. Imagine what he will reward me, when I silence the great, Harry Potter."

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Then the door burst open and Dumbledore, Snape and a few other people appeared.

"Severus!"

He opened the bottle of Veritaserum and poured it into Moody's mouth.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?!"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?!"

He turned his head and pointed at the metal container.

"Harry away from there!"

McGonagall pushed him away from it then Snape used his wand and unlocked it. Then they walked over to it.

"You alright Alister?"

"I'm sorry Albus." Moody said his hand over his eye.

"We'll get you out in a minute."

"That's Moody, but then that's who?" Harry said.

Snape opened the bottle and sniffed it.

"Polyjuice potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from your stores Severus."

Suddenly they heard something and turned around.

"Ah!"

It was Crouch jr. Then he started to jump and grab Harry.

"Harry!" Dumbledore said.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

He took out his arm.

"Your arm Harry." Dumbledore said and took it out.

"Ah!" he said and winced.

"You know what it means don't you? He's back. The Dark Lord has returned."

"Send an owl to Azkaban, tell them we found one of their missing people."

"I'll be Welcome back like a hero!"

"Perhaps but we don't have time for that now."

The next day they were standing in the great hall quietly.

"Today, we acknowledged a really terrible loss." Dumbledore said.

Then he stood up.

"You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by lord Voldemort! The minister didn't want me to tell you this, but I feel you have a right to know exactly how he died. Inline of recent events, I strong, and brave right to the very end."

Later that day Dumbledore came into the boys dormitory and saw Harry sitting there quietly.

"I never liked these curtains, set them on fire in my fourth year. By accident of course." He looked at Harry. "I put you in terrible danger Harry, I'm sorry."

"Professor, when I was in the graveyard Voldemort and my wands connected. You said our wands have the same core and from Fawkes. What happened?"

"Prior incantantem. You saw your grandparents and Cedric last night didn't you?"

He nodded.

A few hours later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tracey were outside talking. Harry, Tracey and Hermione were standing next to Ron while he sat there.

"You know this has been quite the year at Hogwarts. Don't you think?" Ron said.

"No." Harry, Tracey and Hermione said together.

"I didn't think so. Oh well." he said.

They started to walk when they saw Hermione standing there.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her.

"Yes." he said with a small nod.

"Promise you'll right this summer," she looked at Ron. "All of you."

"I won't, you know I won't." Ron said.

She looked at Harry and Tracey.

"Moony and Paddy will won't you?"

"Yeah, every week." Harry said with an eyebrow up.

Then they started laughing and looking at the other schools leave.

Tracey stood there and looked at the others.

"This is gonna be a hard war now that Voldemort has his strength back."

"Something's telling me this war is going to be worse then the first one." Harry said.

"Probably. But with us being at school now, this war will be easier this time." Tracey said.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"As long as we try harder than before and Dumbledore keeps training me we can do it and make this one shorter then last time." Harry said.

"We can help you on full moons so it will keep us entertained." Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

This was going to be a hard future, but with friends, family and training it will be fine.


End file.
